The objective of the proposed work is the development of an efficient, low-cost synthesis of the biological buffer, HEPES, in perdeuterated form suitable for use in NMR spectroscopic studies of biomolecules such as proteins, nucleic acids, etc. A method will also be developed for an efficient synthesis of the non-ionic detergent n-octylglucoside, also useful for NMR studies on biomolecules. The commercial availability of these compounds will answer a long-standing need for these compounds, which have not been commercially available in perdeuterated form. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Potential commercial application not available.